The Five Heirs
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: The five heirs approaching,Born to families that abandon them, Abandon yet unbroken, Born to be lost yet to appear once more. Upon their direction lies the fate of us all, The five heirs approaching... This will have mention of Child Abuse, Ignorance, mention of rape, child neglect and much more.


**This is just a taste of what might be continued later on in life, this idea has been playing in my head a long, long time and I thought, why not allow you all to decide if I shall continue this or not? So please excuse me if the Prologue is very short but hey it is just a Prologue, a short info on what has happen in the timeline from 1981 to 1990. Hope you all enjoy it and please tell me if I should continue or not!**

* * *

31 July, year 1990 when midnight struck England and many people had gone to bed to sleep, lights turning off one by one. However this special night, which also happen to be Halloween, had a great burden on different people.

In a large castle, legend to be the best Wizardry school in history, sat the Headmaster in his expensive looking office and having a stare contest with his beautiful Phoenix Fawkes. He knew that he should go to bed but even then he couldn't bring himself to go to bed.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hadn't felt this sad in many years, in fact he hadn't felt this sad since his sister Arianna Dumbledore had died.

Why is he sad, people might ask? Well of course it is because of what happen on this night 9 years ago and then only 5 years later something else happen that made Albus completely furious with the Potter family, although in time he had forgiven them, what done is done.

What happen 9 years ago when the war was still going was that Voldemort somehow gotten into the Godric Hallow, into Potter Manor, killed the babysitter while Lily Potter and James Potter was away on a party they had been invited to. Voldemort had then tried to kill the twins. Rose Potter, a girl, and Harry Potter, a boy. However that night something happen that had both stunned him and shocked him.

One of them had destroyed Voldemort's body into ash, although he knew that Voldemort wasn't truly gone he knew that one of the twins was the one that was marked to destroy Voldemort completely later on. Both of the children had enormous magic when they was 1 year old, both of them had gotten the lightning bolt scar on the foreheads.

He, Albus hadn't come to them until next day to see who really defeated Voldemort between the twins but James and Lily was so determent that it had been their daughter Rose. So Albus had allowed them to decide which it was that had defeated Voldemort since they knew their children the best.

This however... seemed to be Albus mistake.

Within the five years of declaring Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived the parents attention seemed to have shifted towards Rose only and Harry Potter grew distant with each passing month that Albus saw him.

Five years later Albus came on their birthday which happen to be on Halloween only to hear a argument about Harry Potter. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin wanted to know where Harry was but James wouldn't say one word and Lily was busy with Rose, it had only been a few weeks later that Lily came out with the truth that Harry had runaway from home, she had also come clean with that they had only concerned about Rose instead of Harry. This had made Albus furious and if it wasn't enough! A damn new Prophecy that still don't make much sense had appeared the same night that Harry had run away, he remember the words clearly as day and he even had a paper with the words written on it.

_The five heirs approaching,_

_Born to families that abandon them,_

_Abandon yet unbroken,_

_Born to be lost yet to appear once more._

_Upon their direction lies the fate of us all,_

_The five heirs approaching,_

_Should we choose to break you,_

_All shall be forever lost._

_Should we choose to save you,_

_We shall disappear,_

_Upon our shoulders rests the fate of the world,_

_Treat us as you wish to be treated._

Albus Dumbledore might still trying to understand the prophecy, even so on a beach near the muggle city, five robed children walked to shore from the deep ocean, only their boots touching the water.

They all came to a stop once they was on the shore, looking at each other. One of them raising a eyebrow and they all nodded, knowing what they had to do which wouldn't be easy, special not for one of them.


End file.
